1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to technologies consistent with an electronic apparatus configured to provide a panorama image at the electronic apparatus with images photographed through a plurality of cameras, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus may composite images photographed through a plurality of cameras into a panorama image, but in compositing the images from the plurality of cameras, the photographing apparatus may not perform color and exposure compensations of the images captured through the respective cameras. This leads into differences in brightness, colors, etc. at interface surfaces among a plurality of constituent images of the panorama image, thus resulting in an unnatural panorama image.
To improve such a problem of differences in brightness and color at the interface surfaces of the constituent images of the panorama image, the related technology compensates the images photographed through a plurality of cameras, based on preset photograph setting values. In the above case, the problem of differences in the brightness and color generated at the interface surfaces among the plurality of constituent images of the panorama image may be addressed, but at the cost of overall image quality of the panorama image.